


Heavenly Bodies

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2017 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Day 5Simple: Constellations





	Heavenly Bodies

It’s a gorgeous night – the moon is full amidst the thick swathe of stars and it’s just warm and bright enough to be able to comfortably camp without a tent. Noctis is laying on his stomach, half watching embers float up from the bewitching blue fire of the haven while Ignis leans over him, fingers tracing the freckles spackling in his back just as richly as the stars in tonight’s sky; it’s more poetic than saying the clusterfuck of freckles biology had vomited across his back.

A gloved hand traces a complex figure in the dip of his back, “This looks like the Glaceon descending from the heavens,” but Noctis isn’t paying much heed and only hums in response. The form is traced once more and the finger is suddenly on his left shoulder blade.

“A sprig of Sylleblossoms.”

“Mm.”

The flowers are redrawn much slower.

“And this bunch,” Ignis says with his fingers at the base of Noctis’s neck, “Looks like a ring of dancing cactaurs.”

“Wait. What? Iggy? Iggy, no!” but it’s too late. The little felt tip is already sliding across his skin, outlining the scene in permanent ink.

“Oh!”

It’s pressed against his side now.

“Is that a moogle I spy?”

The quick lines leaving Noct a laughing mess. Who’d have guessed the prince was so ticklish?

“And a copse of trees!” over his hip leaves Noct is writhing.

A chocobo, two cooking knives, and a plethora of nearly indecipherable scribbles coat his skin in the end, when he’s gasping for air, lungs sore from the laughter.

“And this one,” Ignis says, straddling him, marker tracing the lines between his cheeks, “ looks quite a bit like a-”

“Dick?”

It’s Ignis’s turn to choke on his own laughter, and Noct rolls them so their legs tangle.

“Well?” Noct asks, brows wiggling.

“You’re the worst!” Ignis laughs.

“Hey now, it’s not nice to get a guys hopes up.”

“Well, if you insist.”

“I do~”


End file.
